DRRR!
by PizzahutgirlxD
Summary: This is a Korean fanfic! My Korean friend wrote this so that means I didn't wrote this!She is writing the story I am uploading it! So hope the people who can read Korean like it and will review.More reviews in Korean or English then chapters come faster:P
1. Chapter 1

안녕하세요! :)

아이디가 없어서 친구껄로 올립니다..ㅋㅋ

듀라라라!fan-fiction 입니다! ;)

[듀라라라!]

-무제-

"이-자-야-군-!"

"아하하하,시즈쨩 너무 그렇게 흥분하지 말라고"

"왜 또 이케부쿠로에 온거냐!"

"나는 정보상이라구-어디든지 뛰어 정보를 얻어내는것이 정보상의 일인걸 시즈쨩은 무식해서 모를려나?"

"시끄러워!"

여느때와 같이 평화로우면서도 약간의 소란이 있는 이케부쿠로.

유명한 두사람이 거의 일상이 된듯 소란스럽게 싸우고있다.

그 두사람중 물건을 집히는데로 집어던지는 사람은 이케부쿠로에서 가장 유명한 사람 중 하나인 그의 이름은 '헤이와지마 시즈오'.

그는 이케부쿠로에선 '싸움인형'이라 불뤼어지고있다.

그리고 그가 집어던지는 물건을 이리저리 약을 올리면서 피해다니는 사람은 유명한 정보상인 그의 이름은 '오리하라 이자야'.

둘이 싸우는 장면을 목격한 이케부쿠로의 시민들은 슬금슬금 피하면서도 익숙하다는 듯 별로 놀라지 않는 눈치이다.

시즈오가 미친듯이 물건을 던지자 잘 피하던 이자야는 얼굴 옆면에 정통으로 자판기를 맞았다.

이자야는 약간은 놀란듯 했지만 그는 다시 여유롭게 이케부쿠로를 빠져나갔다.

"이런이런-시즈쨩 때문에 신라에게 신세를 지게됬네-"

"딱히 시즈오 때문이 아니라도 이자야,너 언제나 나와 세르티의 러브러브 하우스르..ㄹ..!"

뒤에서 몸에 딱 달라붙는 검은 라이더복을 입은 목이 없는 라이더가 이자야가 와서 문을 열어준 남자의 입을 막아버린다.

라이더가 입을 막은 남자가 웁웁거리면서 손을 떼달라는 사인을 마구보내자 라이더는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 그의 입에서 손을 떼었다.

"…여하튼 치료는 해줄거지?"

[들어와,이자야]

검은 라이더복의 여자가 PAD로 글자를 써 이자야에게 보였다.

"신라랑 세르티는 여전한거 같아-?"

"여전히 알콩달콩하지?"

[시끄러워,신라]

"아하하하-여전하다니깐"

안경에 의사복을 입고있는 남자의 이름은 '신라', 검은 라이더복을 입고 목이 없는 그녀의 이름은 '세르티'.

"일단은 일루와봐봐, 또 시즈오랑 싸운거야?"

"그럼 누가 이 이자야에게 상처를 입히겠어?"

"그런가-"

"오랫만에,아니 처음 맞은 걸지도-?"

"그러네,이것때문에 온건 굉장히 오랜만이야"

"그치-?나 이런사람이야-"

"이런이런,이자야 꽤 많이 쓸렸는데?아마 이거 일주일동안 붕대로…"

뭐야,신라가 원래 저렇게 말을 어중간하게 끊었었나?

뭐, 어차피 상관없다.

듣지 않아도 대충은 짐작이 가니깐.

신라가 치료해준부분이 약간은 따끔거린다.

천천히 소파에 몸을 뉘는데 신라가 툭툭건드린다.

"왜,신라-"

"이자야,이자야?"

"왜!"

"아까부터 불렀는데 왜 대답을 안해!"

"불렀다니,뭔소라야!아무것도 안들렸는데!"

"혹시 그 몇초동안 잔거야?"

"아니야,아니야. 안잤으니깐 얼른 말해봐.아무말도 안한주제에 우기기는"

"뭐? 이자야 너 뭐라는…마, 귀가, 야? 났는데?"

"…뭐라고?"

신라가 하는 말이 웃기게 끊겨서 들려왔다.

분명 입은 움직이는데 말이 들리지 않는다.

신라가 계속 장난을 친다.

일부러 입만 뻥끗거리면서 말을 끊어서 한다.

웃기는 녀석이네- 신라가 이런 장난을 좋아하는 진 몰랐어.

"신라, 계속 장난치지 말고 얼른 제대로 얘기해!"

"나 계속 말했어! 너 진짜 오늘 좀 이상하다?"

"뭐? 니가 계속 입만 뻥끗거렸잖아?"

내가 그렇게 대답하자 신라가 '푸핫-' 하고 웃음을 터트린다.

"왜 웃는거야?"

"혹시 너 오늘 시즈오한테 맞아서 귀가 어떻게 된거아니야?"

"뭐?"

하긴 신라가 나한테 먹히지도 않을 장난을 계속 할 사람이 아니라는 것은 알고있다.

그러면…잠깐…

"청각을 잃은거야? 천하의 이자야가?"

신라가'푸하하하하!' 거리며 웃어제꼈다.

청각을 잃다니 그게 가능해?

"그게 가능한 얘기야? 신라?"

"글쎄, 워낙 시즈오의 힘이 쎄니깐 그걸 정통으로 맞았으니… 그럴 가능성이 있지, 충분히"

제기랄,이게 갑자기 왠 마른하늘의 날벼락같은 소리야.

청각을 잃다니, 이거 완전 삼류소설에나 나오는 웃긴 이야기잖아.

"몰라,여하튼 치료 고마워"

"-이, 잘,안들키기, 기, 아?"

"그럼 바이바이"

신라의 목소리가 끊겨서 들려와 뭐라고 하는지 못알아들었지만 그가 의료기들을 정리하는것을 보고 치료가 끝났다는것을 짐작할 수 있었다.

이자야는 털코트를 챙겨입으며 병원에 가야하나 고민을 잠시했지만 병원에 간것을 누군가 목격하면 나를 공격할 이들의 수가 어마어마 한거 알기에 그냥 집으로 돌아가기로했다.

집으로 돌아와 그는 컴퓨터를 키고 '독화(입모양으로 상대방이 말하는 것을 알아들을 수 있는 보통 청각장애인들이 수화와 함께 배우거나 스스로 습득하는 대화법)' 라는 두 글자를 검색창에 키보드를 천천히 두드리며 쳤다.

잠시 컴퓨터 모니터에서 시선을 돌리고 TV를 켜 아무거나 틀었다.

역시 들리지 않는다.

아까 신라의 집에 있었을땐 어느정도는 들렸었지만 지금은 아무소리도 들리지않는다.

"이러다 머리달린 듀라한이 되는게 아닐까-"

장난스럽게 혼잣말을 했지만 그의 심정은 전혀 장난스럽지 않았다.

나미양이 있었으면 금방들켰을거야,나미양은 눈치가 빠른 사람이니깐.

하지만 나미양이 퇴근을 한것에 감사를 해야겠지.

메일을 보내 나미양에게 휴가를 다녀오라고 하면 그녀는 분명 신나서 절대 이 근처에 오지않겠지.

나미에가 없는동안 독화를 독학하면 된다.

이자야는 머리가 좋았다.

자랑이 아니라, 정말로 그는 머리가 좋았다.

그랬기에 그가 정보상이란 일을 할 수 있었다.

그의 명석한 두뇌를 가지고 사람을 마구 조종하는 것이 가능한 것이다.

인터넷을 뒤지며 독화를 연습했다.

독화를 연습하는 중간 혹시나 그것이 일시적인 현상일까 해서 그의 아이폰에서 음악을 재생시켜 음악이 들려오는지 안들려오는지 실험을 했다.

"…아무것도 안들려…"

심지어 자신의 목소리조차 들리지 않는다.

그도 인간이다.

아무리 아무렇지 않은척 해도 그도 상처를 받을것이고 그도 충격을 받을 것이다.

근데 아무렇지도 않게 멀쩡하던 사람이 갑자기 귀가 안들리면 얼마나 충격이 클까.

그리고 그의 직업은 정보상이다.

그에게 있어서 다른사람들 보다 훨씬 더 소통하는것이(협상하는 것이)중요한 직업이다.

그런데 그의 일상 속 중의 하나인 그와 싸우다가 이렇게 되었으니 더욱 더 충격이 클것이다.

"…제기랄…!"

갑자기 설움이 북받혀온다.

왜 내가 시즈쨩 때문에 이런 고생을 감수해야하는거야?

내가 그에게 그렇게 심한 잘못이라도 했던거야?

"제길,제길, 제길, 제길, 제기랄!"

갑자기 감정을 주체할 수 가 없어 폭주하기 시작했다.

내가 왜 이 생고생을 해야하는건데!

물건이 잡히는 데로,마치 한순간 시즈쨩이 된느낌이었다.

뭐,내가 던지는것들은 모두 가벼운 것들이었지만.

한참을 폭주하다 정신을 차리니 집안은 난장판이 되있었다.

마치 정신병자가 난리를 피웠다거나 도둑이 든것같은 꼴을 하고있었다.

"이러니깐 내가 마치 정신병자가 된것같잖아-?"

다시 정신을 차리고 장난스럽게 말한 뒤, 다시 다 마치지 못한 독화를 독학하기 시작했다.


	2. Chapter 2

안녕하세요! :)

아이디가 없어서 친구껄로 올립니다..ㅋㅋ

듀라라라! fan-fiction 입니다! ;)

[듀라라라!]

-무제- #2

어제 독화를 하다가 정신없이 잠들어 약속을 놓칠뻔했다.

씻은 뒤, 얼른 옷을 챙겨입고 약속장소로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

"_"

오늘은 정보상 청년과 카페에서 정보를 받았다.

물론 목소리로 전달받은 것은 아니다.

그가 어제 화를 억누르며 배운 독화로 대강은 알아들었다.

그 정보상 청년은 열심히 말을 했지만 딱히 쓸만한 정보는 아니였다.

흥미롭지 않자 이제 슬슬 일어나야겠다고 생각했다.

이케부쿠로에 오래 머물러 그를 만나고 싶지않다.

"그렇군요, 정보는 그게 다인가요?"

"_"

"알겠습니다. 그럼, 오늘은 이만 돈은 오는길에 미리 넣어두었으니…"

전화를 해라 라고 말을 하려했지만 내가 이제 듣지 못하는 것을 기억하고는 말을 얼른 이어갔다.

"문자로 주세요, 당분간은 전화를 받지 않으니깐요"

"_!"

"그럼 이만"

아니,평생이다.

평생 전화를 받지 못 할것이다.

비디오폰이나 영상통화를 하지 않는이상은.

그를 마주치기 전에 얼른 이케부쿠로에서 떠나려고 노력을 했다.

다행히 그를 마주치지 않고 무사히 빠져나온것 같아 기분이 조금은 좋아졌다.

오늘도 톰씨와 함께 일을 처리했지만 약간은 기분나쁘게 일이 끝나 기분이 썩 좋지않다.

그런데 저기에 또 겁도 없이 벼룩이 나타나, 그에게 화풀이를 하려고 표지판을 하나 들어 그에게로 크게 소리를 지르면서 그를 죽일기세로 달려갔다.

하지만 30m쯤 더 가면 그가 있는자리인데 이 정도 거리면 가볍게 방향을 바꾸던 그가 아직도 통통거리면서 길을 걷고있어 그것에 더 짜증이나 패 죽일듯하게 더 살기넘치게 달려갔다.

'퍽'

…!

정통으로 배를 맞았다.

이런, 소리를 못들으니 시즈쨩이 오는지 안오는지도 모르잖아.

"아욱…"

"어제에 이어서 또 한방맞고 갈려고 여기 온 거냐?"

얻어맞은 배가 아파서 그의 얼굴을 보지못해 독화를 할 수 없어 그가 뭐라고 하는지 아예 내용을 짐작할 수 가 없었다.

심지어 말을 했는지 말을 하지 않았는지도 모르겠다.

말을 했는지 안했는지 그가 가버렸는지 가지않았는지 그건 얼굴을 들어야만 확인이 가능한 것이었지만, 일단은 얼른 이케부쿠로를 떠나야한다는 생각밖에 들지않았다.

내가 그가 무슨말을 했는지 아니면 심지어 안했는지 조차 몰라 대답을 안했다.

지금은 허리를 숙이고 고개를 숙이고있어 그의 발과 무릎까지만 볼 수 있는 상태.

그가 움찔거리더니 발이 들여올려져 다시한번 배를 강타한다.

"…!"

"뭐야, 벼룩-? 이젠 무시하기까지 하냐? 사람을?"

아무것도 들리지 않는다.

일단은 대화를 시도해야될것 같아 가까스로 얼굴을 들어 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다.

지금 그는 짜증이 많이난듯 얼굴에 인상을 가득 쓰고있어 얼른 도망쳐야된다는 생각이 바로 들 정도로 무서운 얼굴이었다.

"이봐이봐, 때린곳을 또 때리면 곤란하다고?"

"시끄러워, 얼른 이케부쿠로에서 꺼져버리라고!"

"나는 일도 못하냐- 나 오늘 여기서 미팅했다고-"

"시끄러워! 니가 일을 하던말던 왜 자꾸 이케부쿠로에서 하는건데! 얼른 나가!"

"네에- 네에- 갑니다, 가요"

얼른 발걸음을 옮겨 이케부쿠로에서 떠날려고 노력을 했다.

하지만 얼마 가지못해 어깨를 붙잡혔다.

설마 시즈쨩이 내가 듣지못하는걸 눈치챈건아니겠지…!

아니야, 아니야.

시즈쨩은 그렇게 똑똑하지 못해…

그래도… 혹시…!

긴장을 하며 아까는 너무 놀라고 긴장해서 꺼내지 못한 품안에 있는 나이프를 조용히 쥐었다.

긴장을 하고 칼을 빼고 찌를 준비를 하고, 뒤를 돌아 바로 나이프를 휘둘렀다.

어느새 긴장을 많이했는지 호흡이 거칠어져있었다.

이자야는 자신의 어깨를 붙잡은 사람이 누군지 얼굴을 들어 확인했다.

사이먼이었다.

"_"

러시아어 같았다.

평소같았으면 러시아어로 다시 받아쳐 대화를 이어갈 수 있었을테지만 아직 러시아어는 말로 밖에 못한다.

하지만 평소의 이자야 답게 행동하지 않으면 그가 의심할 것이다.

말을 하던 사이먼이 갑자기 가만히있더니 조용히 손을 들어올렸다.

"…!"

수화였다.

사이먼은 수화를 그에게 하고있었다.

독화를 할때 잠시 수화에 눈을 돌렸었다.

사이먼이 무엇을 말하려고 시도하고있는지 알아챘다.

'힘내'

따듯한 말이지만 지금의 이자야에겐 한없이 슬프게 들리는 말이었을뿐이다.

이자야는 인상을 썼다.

이미 들킨것을 어찌하겠는가.

이자야는 사이먼을 무시하고 신주쿠방향으로 뒤로 돌아보지 않고 달려갔다.

신주쿠 방향으로 정신없이 달리다보니 이곳은 시즈쨩이 많이 다니는 길이었다.

제기랄.

다시 그를 만나기 전에 얼른빠져나가지 않으면 운이 나쁘게 그를 만날 수 도 있다는 생각에 발걸음이 점점 더 빨라진다.

지금 그를 마추쳐버리면 어제처럼 폭주할지도, 아니면 나 답지 않게 꼴 사납게 울어버릴지도 모른다는 생각에 일단은 빠져나가려고 했지만 벌써 그를 만나버린상태.

일단은 그의 눈에 띄지않으려고 일단은 발걸음을 옮겼다.

하지만 앞을 막아서는 음료수 자판기 덕에 더 이상 움직일 수 없었다.

"_!"

이자야, 라고 말하고있다.

울것같아 모자를 푹 눌러썼다.

일단은 그의 눈에 보이면 안된다는 생각에 꼴사납게 쓰레기통뒤에 숨었다.

꼴 사납군, 이래뵈도 천하의 이자야가-?

진정을 하지 못하고 시즈쨩이 지나가기를 기다렸지만, 이미 나를 발견한 그는 흥분을 가라앉힐 수 가 없을 정도로 화가 났는지 뛰어오는 발걸음의 진동이 느껴져온다.

그가 직격으로 날릴거같은 포즈를 취했다.

…또 맞는건가, 싫어, 싫어, 또 다치기 싫어, 또 아프기 싫어, 더이상, 더이상-…

"싫어!"

마음속으로 수없이 외치던말이 무의식으로 입밖으로 나왔다.

그가 싫다고 했다.

무슨 소릴하는거야…?

방금 저 녀석이 소리지른거야…?

나는 지금 이자야를 죽이려고한다.

근데 죽일 수 가없다.

그는 모자를 눌러쓰고 어깨가 미미하게 진동하고 있다.

"참나, 뭐라고?"

"저, 저리가!오지마…!"

괴롭히지 말라고?

참나 웃기네.

그에게 던지려고 했던 들고있던 자판기를 그에게 집어던졌다.

그가 피할 줄 알았다.

'퍽-, 쿵'

그는 피하지 않았다.

그는 숨을 '헉' 하고선 숨을 멈춘다.

그리고 움직이지 않았다.

장난치지는줄 알았다.

발로 그를 퍽퍽 차면서 그의 이름을 불렀지만 그의 대답이 없다.

이상한 낌새를 느껴 그가 푹 덮어쓰고 있는 모자를 벗겨봤다.

그가 울면서 기절했다.

아까 그대로 기절을 했던것이다.

그런 그의 모습이 익숙치 않다, 아니 한번도 보지 않았던 모습이다.

고등학교부터 그를 알아왔지만 한번도 그가 우는 모습을 보지 못했다.

하지만 내 눈앞에 있는 그가 이자야가 아닐리가 없다.

그건 확실한 사실이다.

기분이 좋지않다.

그를 그대로 골목구석에 두고 길을 나섰다.

그때, 핸드폰 벨소리가 울렸다.

핸드폰 착신이름에 신라라는 것을 확인하고 폴더를 열었다.

["시즈오, 지금 당장 우리집으로 와줘!"]

발걸음을 느릿느릿 걸음을 옮겼다.

기절한 이자야가 신경쓰이긴했지만 머릿속에서 지우면서 신라의 집으로 걸어갔다.

"아! 시즈오, 잘왔어!"

"무슨일 인데?"

"음, 아니 그게 아니라. 이것 좀 봐봐, 주스 뚜껑이 너무 꽉 닫혀있어서 안열리지 뭐야? 세르티는 나갔으니 너라도…"

"… 죽을래?"

"아니요, 죄송합니다, 잘못했어요, 살려주세요"

시즈오는 거실에 있는 소파에 몸을 기댔다.

그러다 시즈오는 이자야가 신라와 관계가 있는건지 문득 궁금해졌다.

그래서 아무뜻도 없이 입을 열었다.

사실은 무척 신경을 쓰고있었지만,

"그러고보니, 오늘 이케부쿠로에서 이자야녀석을 만났는데"

"…응?"

"겁도 없이 이케부쿠로에 이틀연속이나 와서 오늘 손을 좀 봐줬는데"

"뭐?"

"시끄러워, 닥쳐봐. 근데 이녀석이 오늘따라 말도 안하고 도망도 안가는 거야"

"…그래서?"

"그래서 그냥 팼지, 근데 반응이 없길래 보니깐 울고있더라고"

"…"

"기절해있었어, 그렇게 패진않았…"

"너 제정신이야?"

"응?"

신라가 굉장히 놀라는 눈치다.

인상을 썼다.

"뭐가?"

하지만 신라는 설명해줄 생각이 없는듯,입을 열지 않는다.


	3. Chapter 3

안녕하세요! :)

아이디가 없어서 친구껄로 올립니다..ㅋㅋ

듀라라라! fan-fiction 입니다! ;)

[듀라라라!]

-무제- #3

정신을 차리고보니 새벽이 되어있었다.

기절을 한것인지, 어제 숨었던 그자리에 그대로있었다.

"…"

한동안은 그자리에서 정신을 못차리고 가만히 있었다.

하지만 곧 정신을 차리고선 신주쿠로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

"오늘은 미카도군과 약속이 있는데 말이지…"

내게는 들리지도 않지만 습관대로 할일을 중얼거렸다.

미카도군과의 약속은 오후 7시 즈음이었다.

들어와보니 오전 5시 반을 조금 넘어서고있었다.

여유롭게 커피를 내리는 동안 씻기로 했다.

"…가만히 놔두다니, 시즈쨩도 나름대로 매너가 있는건가?"

평소대로 들릴때의 습관을 지금도 하나도 어색하지 않게, 평소에 하던 그대로, 자신이 혼자있을때도 그렇게 행동했다.

느긋하게 씻고나오니 커피가 거의 내려져있었다.

집안에 진한 커피냄새가 도는게 좋다.

이것도 일종의 습관이지만.

"오늘은 꽤 느긋한데, 뭐 재미있는 일 없을까나?"

딱히 이제 밖을 나가도 일본어 독화는 거의다 마스터했기 때문에 거의 문제가 없다.

내려진 커피를 컵에 천천히 옮겨담았다.

언제나 그랬듯이 컵을 입으로 옮겨 커피를 마셨지만, 쓰다.

언제나 마실때 마다 쓰다고 하면서 잘도 마신다고 했었던 누군가가 나에게 했던말이 생각났다.

누군지 기억이 나진 않지만 말이다.

모처럼 오랫만에 여유를 즐기면서 이런저런 생각을 하면서 시간을 보내다가 문득 시계를 쳐다봤다.

6시 10분전,마침 딱 나가면 되는시간.

털코트를 기분좋게 챙겨들고 미카도군을 만나러 다시 한번 이케부쿠로로 발걸음을 옮긴다.

이 느긋한 하루가 좋다는 거지 딱히 이케부쿠로가 좋은건 아니다.

근데 웃기게도 약속이 이케부쿠로에서 많이 잡히게 된다.

시간도 넉넉히 남았다 싶어 천천히걸어서 갔더니 5분정도 약속장소에 일찍도착했다.

그럼에도 불구하고 그가 약속장소에 앉아 기다리고 있었다.

평소와 같이 웃으며 그를 만났다.

그도 약간은 어색하게 웃어준다.

저렇게 언제나 웃으면 무섭지 않을텐데 말이지.

그도 일을 할때는 굉장히 무서워지는 사람이다.

하긴, 그도 명색이 다라즈의 보스인데 그정도 포스도 없으면 안돼지-?

"오랫만이네, 미카도군-?"

"아, 안녕하세요.이자야씨"

"응- 안녕- 오늘은 무슨일이야?"

"…일단은 여기 카페니깐 아무것도 안시키면 눈치받을것이 뻔하니깐 뭐 시킬까요, 이자야씨?"

"아, 그렇겠네.그러면 나는 에스프레소"

"그럼 저는…"

"미카도군은 미카도군 같은 과일타르트가 어떨까?개인적인 추천이야"

"네?"

"미카도군은 처음은 위에 올려져있는 과일처럼 굉장히 상큼하고 밝은데,일을 할때는 밑에 있는 크림처럼 위에 있는 과일과 아예 다른느낌을 내잖아?미카도군,그럴때 마다 무섭다고"

"아, 그런가요…?"

그런면도 있었군요, 하는 얼굴표정으로 쳐다본다.

이럴때는 정말 다라즈의 보스가 아닌 고등학생,아니 중학생으로 보인다니깐.

웨이터를 시켜 각자의 것을 시키고는 본론으로 들어갔다.

"그래서- 오늘은 무슨일로 부른거야?"

"…다라즈에 대해서 입니다…"

"뭐 그렇게 심각하게 이야길 시작해- 뭐, 다라즈 없앨려고?"

농담반 진담반 그에게 질문을 던졌다.

그는 당황스런 표정으로 나를 보다가 다시 입을 다물고 일을 할때의 그의 표정으로 돌아왔다.

그가 수십초동안 아무말도 안하자 초조해지기 시작했다.

정말로 말을 하지 않는것인지.

들리지 않아 불안할 뿐이었다.

몇분이 지나자 그가 놀란 눈으로 나를 쳐다본다.

"이자야씨"

"응? 왜, 미카도군?"

"…제가 말하는게 너무 작았나요…?"

"응?"

"아니,복화술을 이자야씨가 배워놓는것도 좋을거라 생각해서… 이자야씨가 성공하면 다라즈도 하게 하려고했거든요"

"…그래?"

제길, 복화술이다.

어쩌겠는가?

내 귀는 지금 들리지 않는다.

그러면 복화술을 할 수 는있어도 들을 수 는 없다.

"글쎄? 복화술이 왜 다라즈에게 왜 필요하다고 생각해?"

"아니, 뭐…"

"응?"

"상대방을 혼란시킨다거나… 이자야씨는 맘에 안드시나요…?"

"으응- 글쎄"

"에, 그렇게 말씀하시면 어떻게하라는…"

"나는 개인적으로 별론걸? 다라즈가 그렇게 상대방을 교란시켜야 될정도로 약한 그룹은 아니잖아?"

"그렇긴 하지만…"

"그래서, 결론은 나는 반대"

"…이자야씨가 그렇게 말씀하신다면야…"

"고마워, 내 의견 굉장히 많이 반영해줘서"

"아니, 이자씨는 아무래도 정보상이니깐 아무래도 유용한 정보를 골라서 결정을 하실거 같거든요… 그리고 다라즈를 강하게 만든 장본인이기도하니까요..."

"아, 칭찬 고마워"

"…이거 결정하는데 이렇게 시간 많이 끌어서 죄송합니다"

"아니아니, 괜찮아"

"그럼"

"응- 다음에 봐 미카도군-"

분명 복화술은 좋은 방법중 하나다.

하지만 내가 못하는데 좋으면 어쩌겠는가?

하지만 내 말대로 다라즈가 그렇게 약한그룹은 아니니 다행이다.

오늘 이자야씨가 뭔가 이상하다.

복화술을 할때 키다군한테도 해봤지만 잘 들렸다고하던데.

그 조용한 카페에서 같은 크기의 목소리로 말을 했는데도 듣지 못했다고 하면…

그리고 복화술은 굉장히 유용하다 생각했는데 별로 일거라니…

조금은 충격이다.

"어이-!"

"아, 키다군"

"뭐야뭐야,그 싱거운 반응은-이자야씨랑은 잘 하고온거야?"

"아, 그게… 응… 그렇다고 해야하나"

"왜? 무슨 문제라도 있었어?"

"아니, 딱히 문제는 아니고…"

"그럼됬네- 뭘-"

"응…"

"그러면 이제 집에 갈꺼지?"

"응, 왜?"

"아니아니, 아무것도 아니야- 그럼 내일 학교에서 봐-"

…뭐지 키다군…

"얼른 말을 안하면 너를 날려보내는 수가 있어"

"…"

아무말도 하지않고 계속 빙긋 웃어보이기만하는 신라.

그것에 짜증이 난듯 얼른 말을 하지않으면 진짜로 누구 한명을 죽일기세로 신라를 째려보는 시즈오.

"얼른 말안해?"

"…"

"야!"

"진심으로 몰라서 그러는… 거지…?"

"뭘 아는데!"

"…이자야 그녀석 청각을 잃은거 같아"

"…뭐?"

"그러니깐 쉽게말하면 니가 던진 무언가에 맞아서 나한테 왔었거든 그때도 약간 이상했는데… 이제는 아예 안들리나…"

"…뭔 개소릴 하는거야?"

"너 혹시 이상한거 못 느꼈어?"

"…"

"역시 둔한가, 시즈오는?"

"닥쳐!"

무슨소리야, 벼룩이 청각을 잃다니.

자판기에 맞았다고 그렇게 될 수도 있는거야?

이자야 그녀석도 괴물인줄 알았는데 말이지.

내가 던지는 물건을 족족 피했으니깐.

그런데 그런 녀석이 물건한번 잘못만났다고 그렇게 청각을 잃다니, 웃긴일 아니야 이거?

이거 축하파티라도 해야하는거 아니야?

(so well that's it! Also please review! Even if you are an anonymous reviewer! Review in English or Korean ! So if we get at least 1 or 2 reviews new chapters come out quickly! ~So Review~)


	4. Chapter 4

안녕하세요! :)

아이디가 없어서 친구껄로 올립니다..ㅋㅋ

듀라라라! fan-fiction 입니다! ;)

[듀라라라!]

-무제- #4

집으로 천천히 걸어왔다.

미카도군이 제시한 방법이 나쁘진 않았지만 내가 할 수 없었다.

그러면 아무쓸모 없는 방법이었다.

하지만 뭔가 좋지않은 예감이 든다 언젠간 그 제시를 받아들여야만 하는 수 밖에 없는 그런 상황이 올까봐.

"아, 아직까지 있었네, 나미양"

"…나 이제 가도 되는거지"

"응"

"그러면 나 간다"

나미에가 자신이 책상을 정리하고 가방을 싸는것을 뚫어져라 이자야가 지켜보았다.

"…뭐 할말이라도 있는거야?"

"아니아니, 그건 아니고 부탁하나만 해도되?"

"뭔데"

"내일 저녁까지 시즈쨩을 여기로 '납치' 를 해와줄 수 있어?"

"알겠어"

"고마워, 나미양"

그런 부탁을 하는 이자야가 이상할 법도 하다만 나미에는 알았다고 무덤덤하게 알았다고 대답을 했다.

"아, 비오네"

"…뭐?"

"지금 비온다고 나미양"

"…이런"

"우산 가지고왔어?"

"아니"

"그러면 조금 있다가"

"어차피 그럴려고 했었어"

"헤에- 역시"

이자야가 웃으면서 나미에에게 이야기를 했지만 나미에는 무표정을 지키며 대답을 했다.

"갑자기 비가 쏟아지네"

"그러게"

창밖을 바라보고 있었기 때문에 나미에가 말을 했는지 안했는지 모르겠다.

"내 생각엔 오늘 비가 그치진 않을거 같은데"

"…그런가"

"그러면 오늘 여기 하루 있다가 갈꺼야?"

"글쎄"

"난 딱힌 상관없어"

"아니면 우산이라도 빌려줄까? 너 동생이 기다리고 있을텐데-"

"얼른 우산내놔"

"네엡-"

통통튀어가며 우산을 가져다주니 얼른 가방을 들고 얼른 나가버렸다.

"내가 그렇게 싫었나- 그렇게 까지 티를 낼건 없었잖아-"

자신에게도 들리지 않는 혼자말을 습관인듯, 다시금 중얼거렸다.

"우리 지금 축하파티라도해?"

"시즈오랑 이자야랑 라이벌이었으니깐…"

"그렇게 용납해버리면 어짜자는거야!"

"…진짜로 할까… 이자야 그자식 끌고와서…?"

"닥쳐"

"나 심각해"

"닥치라고 이자식들아"

신라네집에 물건을 전해주러 왔다가 무언가 심각하게 토론을 하고있을걸 보고 끼어든 카도타덕분에오랫만에 모인 라이진3인방.

그들은 모여서 심각하게 이자야를 위해 파티를 열어줄까 라고 고민하고있다.

"늬들 진심이냐"

"난 진심이라니깐 시즈오"

"이자야 얼른 불러올까?"

[정말 제정신들이야?]

세르티가 더이상 못 듣겠다는듯 얼른 PAD에 글을 적어 3명에게 보여주었다.

"난 진심이라니깐"

"아 닥치라고!"

"왜에- 너랑 라이벌이 못 듣는데 그거 축하파티라도 해줘야지, 너의 고등학교동창인데"

"이봐!"

"얼른 이자야한테 전화해"

그렇게 긴 대화가 그치고 신라가 이자야에게 전화를 걸었다.

전화를 걸었지만 벨소리를 아무리 크게 해놔도 듣지 못하는 이자야에겐 아무리 전화를 해봐도 받지않을 뿐이었다.

"…이자야 못 듣는거 그새 까먹었냐?"

"아아- 맞다맞다"

"문자로 보내"

"올지는 모르겠지만"

"거의 요번년도 지나갔으니 송년회라고 하면되지"

"이젠 거짓말까지 치면서 데리고오냐"

"뭐- 어때-"

"신라, 얼른 문자보내"

그렇게 긴 회의가 끝나고 드디어 이자야에게 문자를 보냈다.

핸드폰을 옆에두고 있어 전화가 오는 건 알았지만 어차피 들을 수 없어 받지않았다.

그다음 바로 문자가 날라왔다.

[오랫만에 연말이니도 하니깐 라이진4인방 모여서 파티나 하는건 어때?-신라]

"…일종의 연말파티인가-벌써 시간이 그렇게 되다니"

'신기하네' 라면서 얼른 답장을 빠르고 눙숙하게 아이폰의 터치를 눌러 신라에게 보냈다.

"어,답장 바로왔다"

"뭐라왔냐?"

"어… '아, 그래? 벌써 시간이 그렇게 됬나, 그러면 언제 어디서 할건지 알려줘. 그리고 다른 애들한테도 말했어?-이자야' 라는데"

"우리야 3명 다같이 모여있으니깐 된거고"

"그러면 언제할꺼야?"

"그걸 안 정했네"

"…다음 주 토요일날 저녁 7시쯤에 일있는사람 있냐?"

"아니?"

"없어"

"그럼 됬고"

"장소는?"

"장소는 뭐가 걱정이야, 신라 너희집말고 할때가 어딧냐"

"뭐? 나와 세르티의 러브러브하우스를 어질러놓을거야? 그러면 세르티가 고생해서 다 치워야되잖아!"

"니가 치우면 되잖아 멍충아"

"…우리집 밖에 없는거야…? 이 지구상에 우리집만 있는건 아니잖아…"

"너희집 밖에 마땅한 곳이 없어"

"아니면 시즈오네 집은 어때? 시즈오네도 나름 크다고?"

"죽고싶냐"

"아니요, 잘못했습니다"

"그러면 신라네에서 하는걸로 결정됬지?"

"난 딱히 상관없었으니깐, 처음부터"

"…상관있다고 하면 죽일거지…?"

"당연하지"

"그러면 찬성…"

"그러면 얼른 문자보내"

[우리집에서 다음주 토요일날 7시쯤에 하려고하는데 혹시 시간되?-신라]

"빨리도 상의했네-"

살짝웃음을 지어보이며 다시 답장을 보냈다.

"아 답장 다시 빠르게 왔다"

"혹시 이자야 놀고있는거 아냐? 걔 정보상아니였냐?"

"일 없나보지"

"어쨋든 얼른 답장 내용이나 읆어봐"

"'빨리도 상의했네, 아니면 아까 정해놓고 말 안한거야? 나 그때 시간 괜찮아-이자야' 라네"

"그럼 나중에 만나자 다음주 토요일 7시에 온다"

"나도 그쯤에 올께, 안녕"

"안녕-"

그동안 이케부쿠로는 믿기지 않을 정도로 평범한 일상이 지속되었다.

정말 웃길정도로 평범한 일상이여서 어색하기까지 한 정도였다.

"세르티"

[응?]

"이케부쿠로가 아무일도 일어나지 않으니깐 어색하지않아? 나만 그런가?"

[…나도 좀 그런지도]

"그렇지! 역시 세르티는 나랑 마음이 잘맞는다니깐!"

[떨어져!]

세르티가 신라를 밀어내면서 다시끔 평범한 일상의 한조각을 채워가고있었다.

(Please review! Even if you are an anonymous reviewer! Review in English or Korean!

~So Please Review~)


	5. Chapter 5

안녕하세요! :)  
>아이디가 없어서 친구껄로 올립니다..ㅋㅋ<br>듀라라라! fan-fiction 입니다! ;)

[듀라라라!]  
>-무제- #5<p>

"어이"  
>"어, 들어왔네!"<br>[거의 일주일만에네 시즈오]  
>"어 그렇네"<p>

7시에 가까워지자 신라,시즈오,카도타가 다 왔지만 정작 주인공인 이자야가 오지 않는다.

"야 원래 이렇게 약속시간 안 지켰었냐?"  
>"아니, 정보상에게는 약속시간이 거의 생명이니깐?"<br>"그런데 왜 이렇게 안오냐고!"  
>"설마 늦게오지는 않을텐데…"<br>"어이-"  
>[아까부터 와있었어]<br>"왜 안들어왔던거야?"  
>"나의 대해서 뭐라하나 들으려고 그랬지-"<p>

들리지도 않으면서 왜 숨어있던거지?  
>지금 신라말고는 다 모른다고 생각하는건가?<p>

"죽을래?!"  
>"장난이었다니깐- 시즈쨩은 연말인데도 똑같다니깐-"<p>

꼭 들리는것처럼 그렇게 행동하지마, 점점 짜증이 나기 시작했으니깐.  
>얼른 그 웃음치워 진짜로 짜증나 얼른 치워버려.<br>토 할거같아, 그런 가식웃음 고등학교때 부터 질리게 봐왔지만 니가 진심으로 웃는 웃음이 있기라도 했어?

"우리 연말인데 혹시 술 마실거야?"  
>"한잔씩 정도는?"<br>"술이 있기나해?"  
>"사왔지-"<p>

뭐 저런녀석이 다있어.  
>당연하게 그렇게나 많이 사온녀석은 너 밖에 없을거다, 너라서 가능한거겠지만.<br>신라, 이 멍청아.

뭐 이건 난데없는 술판이 벌어졌다.  
>뭐, 술판이라고 해도 다들 그렇게 즐겨마시지는 않기때문에 정말 조금씩 마시기만했지만, 2-3시간 정도동안 이야길하면서 술을 조금씩 마시다보니 당연히 많이 마실 수 밖에.<p>

그 벼룩자식은 뭐 저렇게 쉽게 취한데냐, 저래서 정보상이나 하겠어?  
>정보상이 납치라도 당해서 죽도록 맞는거 아니야?<br>뭐, 어쩃든.

거의 모임이 끝나가는 추세라 마음이 급해졌다.

"이자야 뭐 재밌는 정보라도 들고왔어? 연말인데 재밌는 정보 하나쯤은 있을거 아니야?"  
>"글쎄-"<br>"야 단도직입적으로 물어볼께"  
>"뭘?"<p>

뭘 물어본다는 것인지, 혹시 내가 안들리는걸 들킨것인지, 설마 시즈쨩이 그럴리는 없겠지, 설마.  
>이런생각이 미친듯이 머리를 헤집어 놓았다.<br>다시 정신을 차리고 시즈오를 똑바로 쳐다보며 웃어주었다.

"너 그때 나 때문에 지금 귀가 안들리냐?"  
>"…뭐?"<br>"너 지금 안들리냐고"  
>"내가 안들리면 내가 어떻게 대화를 할 수 있겠어-에이, 시즈쨩도 참 바보라니깐-?"<br>"바른말해라"  
>"시즈쨩, 왜 그렇게 생각하는건데?"<p>

그가 그렇게 잘문을 던져 그 뜻을 이해한 순간 심장이 떨어진듯한 느낌을 받았다.  
>술이 확 깨고 다시 제정신으로 돌아와 다시 현실을 직시한 순간, 뭐라 설명해야할지는 모르겠지만 숨이 막혀오고, 심장을 죄어오는 듯한, 약간은 흥분이 되는것인지 아니면 너무나 심각하게 공포에 떨어서 흥분이라고 느끼는건지, 모르겠다.<br>지금 이 상황이 이해가 되지 않을 뿐.  
>왜 그가 알고있는거고 그 말을 여기서 하는지, 그렇게 그만큼이나 멍청한 인간이었는지, 그는.<p>

옆에 있던 신라와 카도타의 표정이 좋지 않다.  
>웃기는 녀석들이네, 이거 완전 짜고친 고스톱이잖아?<p>

"완전 바보잖아 시즈쨩은-"

아직도 취해보인다.  
>아닌가…?<br>하지만 질문을 던진 후 바로 살짝 움찔하는걸 봤다.  
>뭐야, 그건?<p>

"아아- 나 내일 약속있는데 말이지-"  
>"지금 몇신데 벌써가려고 그래?"<br>"야야, 벌써 새벽 2시 40분을 넘어가고있다고 신라- 시간감각을 아예 잊으셨구만-?"

역시 취하긴 취한듯 말꼬리를 조금씩 늘리는 벼룩자식.  
>그에비해 신라는 거의 멀쩡한듯 거의 맨정신으로 보인다.<p>

"나는 간다- 그럼 다들 나빼고 잘 놀라고-"

코트를 챙겨들고 가려는 포즈를 하고선 실실 쪼개고있다.  
>확실히 취한듯한, 그런 표정으로.<p>

"시간감각 잊으신 아저씨들- 잘있어요-"  
>"야! 누가 아저씨들이냐!"<br>"왜- 시즈쨩은 완전 아저씬데-"  
>"연말모임에서 죽어보고싶냐?"<br>"아하하하- 무서워라- 바이바이-"

시즈쨩 때문에 깜짝놀래서 나와버렸잖아-  
>짜증나-<br>오렛만에 만나서 재밌었었는데 말이지-

"아아- 정말 싫어, 싫어-"

저녁쯤이면 잡혀올 시즈쨩을 생각하며 신주쿠로 느긋하게 걸어갔다.

"안녕- 좋은아침!"  
>"아, 응. 좋은 아침이야"<br>"에에- 그렇게 아침부터 김빠지게 힘없는 목소리로 대답을 하면 나까지 힘이 빠지잖아-"  
>"아하하… 미안"<br>"아니야! 앙리도 좋은아침!"  
>"아… 응, 좋은아침 키다군"<br>"뭐야- 둘이서 나 아침부터 힘빠지라고 작정한거야?"  
>"아니야, 아니야-"<br>"장난이야-"

아침부터 가벼운 장난을 던지면서 하루를 시작했다.

"나미양-"  
>"…너 취했냐?"<br>"나아미이야양-"  
>"너 취했으면 얼른 니방에 들어가서 자라고"<br>"에에- 너무 차갑게대하면 마음이 아프다고-?"  
>"닥치고 얼른 들어가서자"<p>

저 자식 얼른 들어가서 안자고 여기서 애교부리고있는거야.  
>연말모임간다고 하더니 술이나 마시고 비틀거리면서 오냐고.<br>그가 저녁때 즈음에 헤이와지마 시즈오를 '납치' 해오라 한걸 어떻게 잡아와야할지 머리가 아플 뿐, 그녀석은 그저 그렇게 취해서 그냥 또 쓰러져있겠지.

"아아- 머리아프네"

혼잣말을 다시 중얼거리면서 일어났다.  
>어제 생각보다 많이 마신건지 머리가 꽤 지끈거린다.<br>기억은 나지만.

저녁즈음에 잡혀올 시즈쨩을 생각하니 기분이 좋다.  
>어제 나미양이 내가 어제 들어올 때 까지 있었다.<br>일이 다 끝났으면 나미양은 다시 칼같이 집으로 갔겠지.

찌부둥한 몸으로 거실로 나왔다.  
>사무실로 들어가보니 어제 나미양이 정리하던 자료들이 책상위에 모두 정리되어 올려져있다.<br>몸이 찝찝하다.  
>어제 취해서 옷도 갈아입지않고 뻗어버렸다.<p>

다시 습관대로 커피를 내려놓고 얼른 씻으러 들어갔다.

"오늘은 시간도 많으니 물이나 받아서 들어가있을까-"

물을 틀어놓고 나와 조금 딴청을 피다가 물이 욕조에 반즈음 찼을까, 그때 쯤 몸을 담갔다.  
>따듯한 물에 들어가 있으니 몸이 노곤노곤해지는게 기분이 좋다.<br>입까지 물에 담가서 거품을 만들어내 시간을 허비했다.

한 20분 정도 그러고 있었을까, '이제 나올까나' 라는 생각으로 느긋이 물에서 빠져나와 머리를 감고 나와 머리를 말리고 나서 책상에 앉아 메일 체크를 하며 커피를 마시자 곧 나미양이 들어와 신기한 눈으로 잠시 쳐다보다가 다시 무표정을 유지한체 그녀의 자리에 앉아 자신의 일을 곧 시작하였다.

"좋은아침, 나미양"  
>"너 인간이 아닌거야?"<br>"그게 무슨뜻이야?"  
>"숙취해소나 그런거 안해도되?"<br>"아아- 머리가 조금 아프긴해도 괜찮은걸?"  
>"그러면 됬고"<br>"왜? 나 해장국이라도 끓여줄거였어, 나미양?"  
>"내가 미쳤다고"<br>"하핫, 그럴 수 도 있는거지뭐-"  
>"아"<br>"왜 그래, 나미양?"  
>"헤이와지마 시즈오는 왜 '납치' 하라는거야?"<br>"그와 할 얘기도 있고, 정보를 긁어모아야 살 수 있는사람이 바로 나 인거 나미양도 알잖아?"  
>"그러면 헤이와지마 시즈오는 저녁때 까지만 '납치' 해오면 되는거지?"<br>"응, 수고해줘"

메일체크를 해도 별 흥미로운 내용이 없었다.  
>핸드폰을 키니 문자와 부재중전화가 우수수 쏟아져내렸다.<p>

"이런이런- 이렇게 인기가 많아서야"  
>"닥치고 얼른 일이나해"<br>"에에- 나 오늘은 할일 없다구-"  
>"그럼 닥치고있어, 나 지금 일하는거 안보여?"<br>"네네-"  
>"정 할거 없으면 이케부쿠로에 놀러가시던지"<br>"그러면 나미양도 같이가는건 어때?"  
>"일하는거 안보이냐고 했다"<br>"에에- 무서워라아- 그러면 다녀오겠습니다-"

짜증나는 표정을한 나미에를 뒤로한채 얼른 나와버렸다.

"여기서 시즈쨩을 안 만났으면 좋을텐데 말이지…"

왠지 그를 만나기 싫었다.

원래부터도 그가 싫었지만 이번엔 정말 싫다.

그는 이자야가 생각했던거 만큼 바보가 아니여서 언제나 그의 예상을 빗겨나가 그가 싫어하는 유일한 인간이었으니깐.


	6. Chapter 6

[듀라라라!]

-무제- #6

어제 그렇게 취해서 돌아가고선 또 지겹지도 않은지 이케부쿠로에 오다니, 정말 지겨운녀석.

벼룩을 발견한 나를 보고선 톰씨의 표정이 좋지않다.

"오늘 쉰다고해줄까?"

"그러면 감사하고요"

"그럼 쉰다고한다, 먼저갈께"

"감사합니다"

먼저 자리를 피해주는 톰씨덕에 저 녀석을 한번더 시험 할 수 있는 기회가 생겼다.

벼룩이 보이는 쪽으로 일부러 물건을 던져 그녀석이 피할 수 있게 만들었다.

물건을 보고 언제나처럼 잽싸게 피하는 녀석.

시즈쨩을 만나버렸다.

물건을 던지자 얼른 피하긴했지만 그를 만났다는 생각에 어제일이 떠올라 몸을 움직일 수 없었다.

정말싫어, 저 인간은 언제나 생각대로 움직여주지 않는다니깐.

"이런이런- 시즈쨩 내가 좋더라도 그렇게 위험하게 공격을 하면 내가 다칠 수 도 있잖아- 나 소중한 몸이라구- 나 이래뵈도 유명한 정보상인거 알잖아? 그러니깐 좀 조심해주면 어디덧나?"

태연한척은 하지만 속으론 엄청나게 떨고있다.

그가 천천히 다가오자 자연스럽게 뒷걸음질을 하고있었다.

이런, 모양빠지게.

"이봐이봐, 이거 짜증나는거 알아?"

"…"

"어, 어이-"

나 답지 않게 말을 더듬었다.

그는 가만히 있었다.

익숙하지않아, 나를 보고서도 그렇게 침착한 그의 모습은?

갑자기 그가 손으로 눈을 가렸다.

"뭐하는짓이야? 지금 장난하자는거야?!"

당황해서 소릴 질러버렸다.

한 40초 후 그가 손을 때주었다.

"뭐한거야? 뭐한거냐고? 장난해? 나 바쁜사람인거 몰라?!"

당황해서 진심으로 짜증을 냈다.

지금 너무 당황해서 표정관리도 안된다.

하지만 그는 여전히 무표정의 상태로 말을 꺼냈다.

"내가 뭐라했는지 말해봐"

"뭐?"

"내가 아까 뭐라했는지 알아맞춰보라고"

"내가 왜 시즈쨩의 부탁을 들어줘하지? 싫어"

"얼른 말해보라고"

"싫어, 그리고 그말은 시즈쨩 자신이 말했으니깐 자신이 충분히 알거아니야?"

"…"

"그것봐- 시즈쨩이 충분히 알고있잖아-"

왜 그런걸 물어보는거야, 왜 그래, 나한테 그러지마, 나 이제 시즈쨩 무서워, 도망치고싶어, 울어버리고싶다고, 얼른 내 눈앞에서 꺼져버려, 짜증나, 죽여버리고싶어.

그를 부정하는 말을이 마음속에서 주르륵 흘러나와 거의 울지경이였다.

이러면 안돼라는 생각으로 얼른 마음을 고쳐먹었다.

"얼른 비켜 시즈쨩, 나 바쁜사람이야, 정보상은 바쁜사람인거 몰라?"

"귀도 안들리는 주제에 그렇게 잘난척하지마, 재수없어, 토 할거 같다고, 알겠어?!"

그렇게 크게 소리지르면 사람들이 다 듣잖아, 시즈쨩 기억해, 여기는 이케부쿠로라는걸.

여기서 그 비밀이 새어나가면 나를 공격하려는 사람들이 아주 때거지처럼 달려오겠지?

"내가 청각을 잃었다고? 장난해? 해야할 장난과 하지말아야할 장난은 이제 구분할 수 있을줄 알았는데 말이지?"

"그 입닥쳐"

그가 말할때마다 그의 말이 마음에 꽃혀 나를 죽이려는거 같다.

그녀석은 애써 현실을 부정하려는듯 계속 내말을 부정하려고든다.

어이없어, 어차피 현실을 부정해도 현실은 변하지않아.

니가 아무리 발악해도 결국은 같은거라고.

그녀석의 표정이 관리가 안되면서 정말로 울거같은 표정을 짓는다.

웃기네?

응?

니가 왜 울려고하는거야?

너의 부주의야, 안그래?

옷안에서 칼을 슬며시 꺼내 그를 찌를 준비를 하고있다.

그는 아직 눈치를 못챈듯 아까 그 표정을 그대로 유지한채 나를 바라보고있다.

그를 혹여나 하는 마음에 발로차서 벽으로 몰아붙여보려고 시도하자 그가 방심한듯 바로 벽으로 밀려난다.

"…!"

그의 옆벽에 칼을 꽃고 거의 호소하는 수준으로 그를 몰아붙였다.

"그래 나 청각장애인이야, 그런데 누구 때문인지 알아? 이게 다 시즈쨩 때문이야, 응? 내가 그러고싶어서 그런거 아니잖아?! 그러면 시즈쨩은 내가하는 말 지금 다 들리지?! 응?! 다시한번 읆어봐! 왜 말을 안하냐고!"

거의 미친놈처럼 소리질러대는 녀석.

거의 발악하는 수준이다.

"야"

"응?! 다시 말해보라고!"

"야!"

"왜! 왜, 시즈쨩도 안들리는거야?!"

"야!"

이녀석 지금 확실히 제정신이 아니야.

지금 자신이 뭐라고 지껄이고 있는지도 모르는 상태인듯.

거의 울거같은 표정으로 발악하고있다.

그의 뺨을 나이프로 그었다.

그는 내가 공격해 올줄을 몰랐는듯 약간은 놀란눈치이다.

그가 점점 짜증이 나는듯해서 얼른 그 상황을 빠져나왔다.

나도 그 상황에 오래머물러있고싶지는 않았지만.

이러다가 울거같다.

하지만 꼴사납게 이케부쿠로 중앙에서 울순없잖아?

그래서 얼른 눈에 맺힌 눈물을 닦아내고 시간도 때울겸 다시 이케부쿠로를 돌아다녔다.

신주쿠에 다시 돌아와 집에 들어가 사무실을 보니 나미양이 없다.

"시즈쨩을 '납치' 하러 간건가-"

별로 대수롭게 생각하지않고 침실로 들어가 나미양을 기다리는것이 효울적이라고 생각하고 침대에 누워 나미양을 기다리기로 했다.

나미양은 시즈쨩을 '납치' 해올테니깐.

잠시 잠이 들었는듯 문득 문이 열리는소리가 들려 침대에서 일어났다.

"혹시 나미양이야-?"

"그럼 누구겠어"

"다시 나미양이 돌아와서 기뻐-"

"징그럽게 애교부리지 말고 얼른 손님 맞을준비나해"

"손님? 아, 시즈쨩?"

"어"

"알겠어- 나 나올동안 시즈쨩 좀 잘봐달라구-? 이 집을 부셔버릴 수 도있으니깐 말이지?"

"알겠으니깐 얼른 준비해"

"네-"

딱히 준비라 해봤자 녹음기랑 내 몸만 데리고 하면 되기때문에 얼른 녹음기를 들고 거실로 나와 시즈쨩이 앉아있는, 아니 정확히는 묶여있는 소파의 바로 맞은편에 앉았다.

"본지 그렇게 오래되지 않은 손님이네?"

"뭐하는짓이냐?!"

"어이, 어이- 그렇게 소리 지를거 없잖아-"

"갑자기 납치하고선 여기 앉혀놓고, 원하는게 뭔데?"

"뭐…시즈쨩은 나랑 천지원수인데 왜 자꾸 만나서 이렇게 다른 시민들에게도 민폐를 끼치나 싶어서 말이지"

"그래서?"

"시즈쨩이 없어져버렸으면 좋겠다고 생각중이야"

"…뭐 죽인다 이 말인가?"

"뭐, 그렇게 해석할 수 도있겠다"

"너 제정신이냐?"

"아니, 아마도 아닐껄?"

"그러면 얼른 정신이나 차리고 이거나 풀어주지그래?"

"싫은데, 어떻하지 시즈쨩?"


End file.
